Saving Sasuke's Soul
by Anon E. Mous
Summary: NaruHin, SasuSaku. The title says most of it, but inside gives a better idea of what the story is about.
1. Chapter 1

Important information (A.K.A. Author's rant): **I ASK THAT PEOPLE READ THIS WHOLE SECTION BEFORE DECIDING IF THEY REALLY WANT TO READ OR NOT READ THIS STORY.** After reading a **lot** of fan fiction (Not just Naruto) from several sites, including at least the first chapter of almost all NaruHina fics on this site (I have not reviewed because I copy them all to word documents and read them when I have a chance), I have come to several conclusions. Full blown AU's don't have to be bad, but often are. OC's don't have to be Mary Sue's, but again, often are; and are also not often good. Crossovers can be very annoying, because even if the story is good, not all readers know who the characters are. If the story is not good it makes sure everyone knows it. That being said, this fic takes place right as Sasuke and Naruto are fighting, could in no way happen, and has a different outcome than the manga therefore it's AU (Wait, don't run away). It has an OC, who is a bit of a Mary Sue (Hold on). It is a crossover too (Just one more sentence, please). However none of these are in the traditional roles that many fics have given them, and each aspect has an actual purpose to the story. I will explain all that is not Naruto to the best of my ability, as I am pretty sure that not everyone is familiar with the other worlds (unless some out there are Working Designs fans). I am hoping to correct everything that traditional AUs, OCs, Mary Sues, and crossovers have done wrong. I am sorry if I have offended anyone who writes these styles, but in looking at you have to agree that there is a whole lot of crap out there mixed in with the good. Anyway, I ask you to give me a chance and I will do my best to give these topics a place among good fan fiction.

**Saving Sasuke's Soul**

Chapter 1

A Strange Visitor (literally)

"Stop," one of the Anbu guards yelled to the figure before the door. It had been a peaceful day in Konoha up until then, which was a pleasant change considering they were in the middle of a war with the Hidden Village of the Sound. Now a strange figure, with a small backpack tied off at the top was standing outside of the large doors to the Leaf village.

"State your business."

The figure looks up at the two guarding the door. "I've come to see the wizard." The guards exchange looks. "The wonderful Wizard of Oz . . . Oh crap. Did I take a wrong turn again? Oh well, I guess I'm here for lunch then."

"You wish to enter Konoha for _lunch_?" asked the first Anbu.

"Well, thank you. Don't mind if I do." Much to the surprise of the guards, the figure proceeded to grab hold of the massive doors and pull them open. In a puff of smoke, the Anbu were in front of the figure blocking his way.

"Who are you?" asked the one on the left.

"Some call me . . . Techno." He extended his hand.

-

There they were finally facing each other. Rivals testing their strength; testing their worth. Determination flashed in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke eyed the boy, his cursed seal having fully taken over.

Naruto loosed an unearthly yell as chakra surged through his whole body. He lunged at his opponent. In a split second he was nearly on top of Sasuke. Immense chakra concentrated into his fist. Sasuke glared at his former teammate, calling forth as much power from the cursed seal as he could. He too watched his former friend with his Sharingan, determined to come out on top.

Both lunged toward each other for what they knew to be the deciding blow. Immense chakra welled in the fists of both Sasuke and Naruto. The blow was to be more than just a battle between the two boys, but a power struggle between the Kyubi and the Cursed Seal, as well.

The air around them shook with power as the combatants came closer. As both threw the punch to end the fight, the power released, and a massive explosion engulfed the whole area. Then there was silence.

-

A pink haired young girl let go a sigh as she watched the gates of Konoha, from her perch on the hospital roof. "Sasuke-kun," she sighed. Since Naruto had left, Sakura had spent hours just watching the gates for any signs that any from the team had returned with news. She had come to see Lee, only to find out that he had disappeared. 'Where would he go? Where could he go? After being injured so badly . . ." Her stare and thoughts were interrupted as the click of the door made her aware of her surroundings. Sakura looked back to see one very surprised girl with dark hair and pure white eyes.

"A-ano . . . ano . . .Gomen. I-I didn't know . . . a-anyone would b-be here." The girl turned to go.

"It's okay," Sakura replied, turning back to the gate. "I don't mind company."

The young Hyuuga stopped. "Ano . . .Y-you're waiting for S-Sasuke-san . . . aren't you?"

"Yeah." Sakura smiled to herself. "Naruto-kun promised to bring him back." If Sakura had looked back at that point she would have seen Hinata turn bright red at the mention of Naruto's name, and begin playing with her fingers. Sakura's smile turned into a frown. "Maybe I'm just paranoid, but I have a bad feeling about . . ."

Sakura's head shot up as the Anbu guards at the gate seemed to be talking to someone on the outside. Hinata saw this too and raced to the edge. Both girls watched, hoping it was someone from the search team. Their shoulders quickly fell as a lone figure wearing shorts, a light blue t-shirt, glasses and a backpack came through the door. The guards were in front of the stranger in a second. One of the Anbu grabbed the stranger by the arm and both disappeared.

Both girls let out a sigh. Sakura looked over at her companion. Hinata never really showed any interest in Sasuke. She then remembered the team sent out to find the boy.

"I'm sure Kiba-kun will be fine."

Hinata looked at Sakura, confused. Then as if realization suddenly hit her. "O-oh . . . yeah." It was obvious that this wasn't the reason Hinata was worried.

"And Neji-san, too." Hinata only nodded. "And . . ." Sakura tried to think about who the young Hyuuga girl could be so worried about.

". . . Naruto-kun, too," she ventured. Hinata looked over at Sakura, blushing madly; a shocked, almost scared look on her face. 'Bingo' Sakura grinned.

Author's second rant: Thank you to all who have given this fic a chance. I realize this is a rather short first chapter, but once I get all the Genin I need, together, the chapters will get longer. If you like this story I have a favor to ask. I ask that you please spread the word. The only fics I've written that have received reviews from more than 15 **different** people, were my two songs about Pong. Until next time.

"_May you live in interesting times."_

_Ancient curse(Terry Pratchett)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bringing Home the Troops

"So you're the one who was found outside of our gates. Who are you?" Tsunade was looking at one of the papers on her desk. Anbu and Jounin filled the room. The person before them had no forehead protector, or papers, and the only identification he had seemed to be in a language unlike any of them had ever seen before. There was no way to tell if he was friend or foe.

"I'm Techno."

"Techno what?"

"Techno-kun if you like, but san is fine too."

"Why are you here?" Tsunade was glaring at the young man before her.

"I'm on vacation," the young man stated, matter-of-factly.

"Why would anyone go to a village in the middle of a war, for vacation?" The Hokage asked, obviously not believing him.

"A war? With the sound?" Tsunade nodded. From her stand point this was common knowledge. "Has Sasuke been brought back?"

"Use the proper respect when you are speaking of one of Konoha's ninja," demanded a man with very noticeable scars on his face. He stood behind the Tsunade, playing with a kunai.

"Is he back or not?"

"That is no business of yours." Tsunade said coldly.

"Answer the damn question."

"We are the ones asking the questions. Maybe if you tell us what we want to know, we might tell you later." The man shouted slamming the hand with the kunai down on the Hokage's desk.

"Well that's just great," said a very irritated Techno. "While you question me at least two of the genin you sent to look for him may be dieing." A murmur went up from the ninja in the room. "Choji and Neji are badly hurt, Kiba and Akamaru are with one of the sand nin, but are both in bad shape too. Naruto headed toward two giant ninja carvings separated by a waterfall. He left a trail of fighting ninjas along the way."

"I believe I know of the place he is talking about. It sounds like the Valley of the End," remarked one of the Jounin.

"How do you know all of this?" Tsunade asked the boy.

"Long story. Dispatch now, talk later." Tsunade nodded and pointed to the Jounin and two Anbu. The three ninja bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now tell us this long story," said the man with the kunai. He was glaring at the young man as if he were about to attack him right then.

Techno glared back at the man. "First off, knock off the intimidation tactics. Since I was going to tell you guys everything anyway, all you're doing is coming off as an ass." A few snickers could be heard around the room, including that of Tusnade. "Secondly, sit down, because we will probably be here a while."

-

On a silent battlefield, only two living beings were present. Both were on the laying ground. Neither one moved. Then, slowly, one figure opened his eyes and began to sit up. Shakily he got to his feet, and walked over to the other figure.

The blond haired genin looked over the unconscious form of his dark haired opponent. Black markings like that of the level 1 cursed seal were now covering the young Uchiha's body. His breathing was steady, but he gave no indication of waking up. There were cuts and bruises all over the bodies of both boys.

"Dammit, now I have to carry your butt all the way back to Konoha." With a grunt, Naruto hoisted Sasuke onto his back. Slowly he began to walk.

-

"You're not making sense again." Tsunade sat at her desk holding her head. A few of the other ninja were in similar situations, and positions. For the past four hours Techno had been trying to explain the 'science' behind different dimensions and travel between them.

Techno let go a frustrated sigh. "Let me try this a different way. You guys have TV, right?" Tsunade nodded, hands still on her head. "Each TV show is a look into a different dimension. Same with books, manga, and video games. I helped out with a tournament that pitted some of the best fighters from several of these dimensions against each other. Actually two of your ninja, Hatake Kakashi and Nara Shikamaru, took part in the tournament. On a friend of mine's team, actually.

"After the 'Tournament of Heroes(1)' as we named it, everyone . . . well almost everyone, was returned to their worlds and their minds altered so they wouldn't remember the Tournament, at least until the next time they were called for it. This was done so that it would not interrupt the normal flow of events on different worlds." Morino Ibiki, the man with the scars, started to say something, but was cut off.

"The reason your ninja didn't seem to be gone is because one of the head honcho's of the tournament can manipulate time. He's a pretty powerful guy.

"After the fighting was over, we had another fight on our hands. As I said before, I won't go into that adventure,(2) only to say that it was one of interdimensional security. After that, I came here for a little relaxation. I had no idea you guys were still at war. Do you all understand now?"

Tsunade closed her eyes then opened them again. "I understand enough, assuming you are telling the truth."

"Hokage-sama!" a ninja yelled as he burst through the door. "They're back."

-

Sakura walked through the streets, toward her home. The evening air was brisk, but not enough to deter her from her thoughts. 'Hinata likes Naruto. I guess with the way she always looks at him, it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. Still, it's Naruto. He's loud, obnoxious, annoying, not to mention he's a moron. What does she see in him? Especially when there are people that are so much better like . . .'

" . . . Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura looked up at the two women walking by.

"They found him?" the second woman asked.

"Yes, but the search team was in very bad shape. And so was the Uchiha boy." Sakura went pale. "They took him to the hospital, but the one who carried . . ." Sakura bolted for the hospital, not bothering to hear the rest of the conversation. " . . . him in was that damned Kyuubi boy."

"That boy can't do anything right. The other genin must have done all the work, while he just let everyone get hurt."

(1)The Tournament of Heroes was a message board battle in which we describe our attacks and give our opponent a chance to counter. Information on this tournament is available (and recommended) through e-mail or the board itself.

(2)This adventure takes place in a follow-up fic (Children of Eternity) based on the Tournament of Heroes. While it won't be necessary to read it for this fic, it is recommended simply because it is a good read. This too, is available through e-mail or at The Shrine to Ghaleon, in the Fanfic archive, under Message Board Madness.

Author's notes: I'm not sorry for the semi-cliff hanger. It's part of good writing so people need to get used to it. I got some comments about whether I can live up to what I have boasted. I do not know if I will truly be able to pull it off, but I will try my hardest. Only time will tell. As for Techno, one review remarked on his name. I will say right now that there is a reason behind his name, which will come out as more of his back story is revealed. We are about to see some of Techno's power. As the story progresses I will keep Techno's display of power to only when absolutely needed so as not to take over the story. He comes by the majority of his power honestly, by the way (not me just making it up on the spot, but through gaming and other things he has been involved with). On a personal note to TimeShifter, I am a huge fan of Two Halves. Until next time.

"_Stories are never finished, they are only stopped."_

_Unknown_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: I will not be doing this often in the beginning of my chapters, but I do feel that this might be necessary. I was going to wait and tell some of this info in the story, but it seems that many of you are thinking the same thing. Warning: I am going to be as vague as I can so as not to mess up anything. Techno is a codename. The whole "lives being entertainment" thing is not going to be touched on since because the conversation was taking four hours nobody really understood or cared much anymore. Techno is not from our realm per say. Techno's personality is the way it is; it is not going to change just for this fic. Talking to people like it's now big deal is one of the things he has been known for. He wouldn't be given any freedom if he didn't tell them what he knew (or at least attempt to). As I said, everything in the story has a purpose.

Chapter 3

Display of Power

"Out of the way."

"Somebody get a gurney over here."

"Excuse me."

"Doctor we need some help over here."

"Hey!"

"Man, I need a vacation."

"HEY!" Everyone turned to look at the pink haired girl at the front desk.

"Yes?" asked one of the nurses, quite annoyed. Things were crazy, especially since the search party had come back, and now this girl was yelling at them. It didn't take long for everyone else to go back to what they were doing.

"What room is Uchiha Sasuke in?"

"Uchiha-san and the party sent after him are not allowed visitors," she replied snidely.

"That is a problem then," came a voice from behind Sakura. Sakura turned. A young, glasses wearing man stood before her in very odd attire. He wore what looked to be a long shirt, with a high neck guard, and long baggy sleeve on his right arm. On his other arm was, what appeared to be, a flat shield covering from his elbow to just past his wrist. On both hands he wore gloves, the right one seemed to have a small glowing ball cradled on the back. His pants too were odd, seeming to be partially made out of chain. His entire ensemble was a nearly blinding shade of white.

"Because I'm going back there." He began to walk past the front desk.

"You can't do that," said the nurse, stepping in front of the young man. She put her hand against the man's chest to push him back. The man just stared at her. Sakura just watched the scene unfold. Just then something on the underside of the guy's right arm, under the sleeve seemed to glow. Sakura blinked her eyes to make sure what she saw was real, and her eyes weren't just seeing spots from whiteness, but the glow was gone.

"I'm going back there," he said again, stepping to the side and continuing on. The nurse tried to move, but her legs wouldn't listen. She could only watch as the man walked past her. After about three steps the man looked over his shoulder at Sakura. "You coming?"

Sakura was unsure as she slowly moved past the nurse. The last guy with glasses, who seemed nice, that she had trusted, turned out to be a traitor. Still she walked with him back to the rooms. As the two rounded the corner, the young man gave a slight flick of his right wrist.

!#&()+

The nurse gave a final jerk as her leg finally did what she wanted, causing her to fall to the ground in pain. "Ouch," she muttered to herself.

!#&()+

Sakura looked up at her traveling partner strangely. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. She caught a glimpse of his glasses which seemed to be reflecting odd shapes that she couldn't place in the hall they were walking.

"Three doors down, on the right."

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Uchiha Sasuke. His room is three doors down, on the right. It's the one guarded by all those Anbu."

"How do you know that?"

The young man smirked. "Magic," he said. "Go see your friend, I have something to take care of."

"B-but the Anbu . . ."

The man waved his hand. Sakura again thought she saw the glow, again, coming from behind his right arm. "They won't be a problem." He opened one of the doors and walked in. Sakura looked down at the Anbu none of them seemed to be moving from the neck down. Their heads were turning as they seemed to be trying to figure out what was going on.

The pink haired girl started to walk past the four figures guarding the door. "No visitors are allowed . . . Hey." Sakura simply walked past the guards. She opened the door and surveyed the hospital room, much to the guards' protests. Three people stood around a small bed. All of a sudden a blond head peaked around the group.

"Sakura-chan?" The room's inhabitants turned to the pink haired girl that had just walked in.

"You are not supposed to be here," said Tsunade.

"It's okay Obaa-chan." Tsunade threw Naruto a glare.

Sakura took a cautious step forward. Her heart was racing. "H-how is he?"

Everyone remained silent. The only sounds were those of the running medical equipment. Finally one of the other two other adults in the room, who appeared to be a doctor, spoke up. "Uchiha-san has extensive injuries, and has fallen into a coma."

Sakura audibly inhaled. Tears welled up in her eyes.

!#&()+

Techno closed the door behind him. Nurses stood by the beds of Akamichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji, and Inuzuka Kiba. Monitors and other medical devices were hooked up to each boy. Techno surveyed the inhabitants of the room.

Kiba was across from the door, and was the one most visibly wounded. Nothing covered his upper body except for the bandages, but they were so extensive that it almost looked like he was wearing a very odd shirt. He was the only one of the three that was awake; and even then it was just barely.

Neji was resting right next to the door, his breathing was steady. The boy seemed to be even more pale than usual. That was a feat in and of itself, but he also had braces on his arms, a bandaged shoulder, and by the odd shape of the blanket covering him, Techno assumed there were braces in other areas as well.

Finally, in the corner, was the worst off of them all. Choji lay in the bed, a mask covering his face to help him breathe. He was hooked up to a heart monitor as well. The outline of the blanket gave an odd look to the once 'big boned' boy. He was now only a sliver of the boy that he used to be. A large man sat in a chair next to the bed. By the look of it, he must have been Choji's father.

"You're not supposed to be in here," said one of the nurses. Techno ignored the nurse, but instead seemed to be concentrating. Techno brought his hands together just under his chin, forming a triangle. The spot on the back of Techno's arm began to glow as did his hands. The rose colored outline of a tear formed inside the triangle.

Kiba was now wide awake and wide eyed as the new arrival began muttering something inaudible. Before Kiba could say anything he too was enveloped in the same soft glow as the arrival's hands. "Hey, what's . . ." Kiba suddenly began to feel relief from his wounds. He looked over at his other two companions.

The glow covered the other boys and seemed to be having a similar effect. Neji's color, or what there was of it, was coming back. Choji's heart rate got better and his breathing was improving. The nurses and, assumedly, Choji's father were in shock. Even the Hokage could only work on one person at a time when dealing with such severe injuries.

The glow faded. "What did you do to us?" asked Kiba, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"I helped." Techno stumbled, but caught himself and walked over to Choji's bed. He looked down at the boy. "Akimichi-san?" The man nodded. "You may want to get a tray of food . . . or four. He's going to be awake in a few minutes, and I'm willing to bet just about anything that he's going to be hungry when he does."

The large man looked up at Techno. His expression went from shock, to relief, to pure joy. He jumped up and grabbed Techno, pulling him into a giant bear hug. "Ha ha! I don't know who you are, but thank you. Thank you. Huh?" Techno was tapping his arm.

"Air," he gasped. The large man let go of Techno.

"Ah, gomen."

"Yeah," he said wheezing. "I'd hate to see what you do to someone you don't like." With all the excitement nobody seemed to notice one of the nurses left the room.

!#&()+

Tears were streaming down Sakura's face as a nurse burst through the door.

"Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama. He healed them. Three at once. His hands glowed and-and then they glowed and . . ."

"Slow down," Tsunade said impatiently. "Take a breath and tell me what happened. Who healed who?" The nurse attempted to calm down, and took a few breaths, but before she could say a word Techno walked through the door. "Didn't I post four Anbu outside and tell them not to let anyone in!" she yelled. "When did you change your clothes?"

Techno smirked. "On the way to the hospital. You should have seen the looks I got." Walking past the now silent nurse, doctors, and Hokage, he stopped at Sasuke's bed. He looked up at Naruto, in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"Oi. Oi. What's going on?" Techno ignored the loud boy, putting his hands in the triangle shape again. His hands began to glow, as did Sasuke and Naruto. The rose colored tear had once again formed in the triangle. Naruto looked at the cuts and scratches that the doctors had yet to treat and the Kyubi had yet to heal. They were no longer hurting and were closing faster than his "natural" healing abilities usually allowed.

The glow faded and everyone was quiet.

Author's notes: All right. This is not really the way I wanted to end this chapter, but I wanted to introduce the main adventure at the beginning of a chapter (or close to it). If I had kept going I wouldn't have been able to do that. That means the crossover is going to begin within the next couple of chapters. Sorry this took so long to come out, chalk it up to preparation for the second Tournament of Heroes (Just a little while before it starts. Wish me luck). Constructive criticism is, as always, appreciated. Pure praise is appreciated more (well, it's true). Until next time.

"_The very young do not always do as they are told."_

_One of the Nox (Stargate SG-1)_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I was trying to wait until I could get caught up in my reading, but that ain't happening, so here we go.

Chapter 4

The Team

"Amazing," came the voice of one of the doctors.

"Techno-san, would you like to tell me what is going on?" Tsunade was irritated now. Techno was not listening. He was staring intently at the boy in the bed.

"Oi. How did you do that?" asked Naruto. He was still not responding.

"TECHNO!" Tsunade was now completely pissed. She did not like being ignored. The young man looked up from the boy. Strange shapes and text were all over his glasses. Many icons were moving. Naruto jumped back as he saw the images that had not been there the last time Techno had looked up.

"What the hell is that?" the blond screamed nearly at the top of his lungs.

"It's," he paused, remembering the four hour conversation with the Hokage. "Not important right now. What matters are my findings." Without so much as blinking, the images disappeared. "The cursed seal seems to be eating away his body and soul." Techno said simply. He put his hand on Sasuke's forehead. His hand began to glow. After bringing his hand away the black markings of the cursed seal were swirled around a tear shaped marking. "Tsunade-sama, we need to talk."

!#$&()+

"I know how strapped you are for ninja right now, so I would like to take a team of genin with me to try to save the soul of Uchiha Sasuke."

"I still don't understand what is going on, or how you know this," said Tsunade from behind her desk. Only she and Techno were present in the Hokage's office this time. Techno had switched back to the shorts and blue shirt that he had originally come in with, though Tsunade still couldn't figure out how, where, or when he found the time to do it. "Tell me what you know or you will not be allowed to take anyone anywhere."

Techno sighed. "The last time we tried this it took like four hours and you still didn't understand everything."

"Try."

Techno reached a hand up, rubbing his face impatiently. "You know I'm from another dimension." She nodded. "Well there are a crap load of other dimensions out there. Uchiha-san has a cursed seal on him right now. You understand that." Tsunade nodded again. "Since Uchicha-san is out of chakra, which is what the cursed seal was originally designed to use as a power source, it now seems to be feeding off his body and soul, as well as any chakra that is coming back to him. This is making it so that he won't be able to replenish it. I have been able to stop it from feeding off his body with my healing . . ."

"But how do you know this?"

Techno sighed and rubbed his face again. "This is where we get into the confusing part. Different worlds often have different bases for their magic. Some may draw off the power of a god, goddess, guardian or other divine being, while others may draw from the land or the elements themselves.

"Your world's magic, like mine, is based on the person. However, your chakra and my magical aura are completely different. My spells have a completely different base and style than your jutsus. But, thanks to the Tournament I know a thing or two about your chakra channels." Tsunade stared blankly are the young man before her. "My glasses. They can scan for general information. Health, height, weight, magic and soul status among other things. Your genin's soul is simply not all there and is steadily decreasing, as is the state of his body. Since the cursed seal is the only foreign body, it has to be the source."

"That last few statements would have been enough." Tsunade grabbed a few file folders. "Which team would you like to take with you? And where would you be taking them?"

"I was hoping that for a mission like this I could mix and match. As for where I'm taking them . . . Well it is defiantly going to be an A-rank mission."

!#$&()+

Sakura sat in a chair next to the young Uchiha's bed. The lights were off in the room, but light was shining through the window. The room had long since been vacated. Naruto had left hours ago to get checked out by the medic-nins. The entire medical staff was so electrified with disbelief about the strange healing abilities of the stranger, that Naruto and the others was forced to undergo a slew of tests, to see just what had happened.

Sakura sat alone in the dark. One phrase kept echoing over and over in her mind. 'The cursed seal seems to be eating away his body and soul.' Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Never had she felt so helpless. Even on team 7's missions, she still had something she could do, but this was beyond her comprehension. She felt helpless. She felt sad. She felt guilty.

'If only I had done more when he was here,' she thought. 'I could have stopped Orochimaru from giving him the seal. I could have stopped him from leaving. If I had been stronger maybe he would have seen me as more than just a teammate. Maybe then he would have stayed.'

The door cracked open. Kakashi poked his head through. "Sakura."

"H-hai, Kakashi-sensi?" she replied wiping her eyes.

"Hokage-sama has requested the presence of all genins at the academy. She has a mission that concerns Sasuke." Sakura only stared.

!#$&()+

The academy was filled with genin as Sakura walked in. It was filled to capacity as every genin in the village had been summoned, not just the ones around their age. She looked around as she walked to the only empty seat, which happened to be next to her teammate. Surprise flashed in her mind as she saw who else was there. Lee looked as healthy as ever. Kiba, who, she had been told, had sustained a major stab wound, was showing no signs of it. In fact only Shikamaru, who was no longer a genin, and Choji, who had sustained the worst injuries, were absent from the gathering.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as she sat down. She winced at the loudness of her teammate. Normally she would have hit him for being so loud, but today even Inner Sakura didn't think it was worth it. "Sakura-chan, are you okay. You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"I can't believe we have to take another mission for this baka. I just got done dragging his ass back to Konoha." Sakura didn't even blink as he said the words, she only took her seat next to her teammate. 'Nothing. I thought for sure she would at least tell me to shut up,' Naruto thought.

The Hokage and the young man from earlier, walked in and to the front of the class room. She stood there and watched with mild amusement as he sat on top of the desk. The room quieted down as the Hokage stood in front of the assembly. Tsunade looked around the room.

"I assume that most, if not all of you have heard by now," she started. "That genin Uchiha Sasuke has been brought back to the village. What you may not have heard is that Uchiha-san needs our help. Techno-san."

Techno stood up from the desk. "What I'm about to tell you all may sound unbelievable. The soul of Uchiha Sasuke is in danger of being consumed." Murmurs went up from people. "Hey! Shut up! I have the power to stop it, but I don't have everything I need to pull it off. I will be taking three genin on a journey to get what I need.

"This is going to be an A rank mission, and very dangerous. We will be traveling to places that I would be very surprised if any of you have ever even heard of them before. We are going to be traveling to two other dimensions." Techno paused as the entire room, save he, Sakura, and Tsunade, erupted into laughter.

After a few seconds Tsunade stepped in front of the young man, giving a stern look at those in attendance. The room was suddenly silenced. "Thank you. As I was saying, I will need someone who is smart; a problem solver, one who can think logically and intelligently about different subjects. I will need a scout; a person who can collect information from far away without being detected. I will need someone who is strong; a brawler who can jump into a crap load of enemies and come out okay."

"You mean that wasn't a joke?" Naruto shouted from his seat.

Techno tried to stifle a smile. "Put yourself into one of these categories. You have only one choice, and will not be considered for another category other than what you have chosen, so choose wisely." A chunin entered with a stack of papers and began passing them out. You will have ten minutes to decide and complete these forms, after that we will begin short interviews, where I will decide who will be coming with me. Fill out all information asked, as it could be vital to this mission."

Naruto scanned the document that was handed to him, before his eyes rested on question twelve. "Oi, what does our favorite color have to do with this mission!"

"Of all the questions asked on that sheet, I find it odd that this is the question you have a problem with." Snickers could be heard from around the classroom.

Sakura looked down at her paper. 'Question 9. Specialty jutsu. I don't have a specialty jutsu. I can't use anything useful. I'm weak, I don't know why I am even bothering.' Wallowing in self pity, she put down the only thing that she could do really well.

!#$&()+

"Sakura-san," Techno said from behind the desk, in the room that had been set up for the interviews. "Could you elaborate more on 'Tree Climbing' as your specialty jutsu?"

Sakura sat in a single chair in the middle of the room. Her head was down making it hard for Techno to hear what she was saying. He was only able to make out a few key words. "Weak" "chakra" "control" "focus" and "weak" a few more times. 'She's really broken up about this Sasuke thing. This may be tougher for me than I thought.'

"According to this you were the top in the academy," Techno "read" from the sheet. Of course he already knew this, but none of the genin knew that he knew. Sakura nodded.

Techno began to speak in a low, solemn voice. "I know he is your teammate, and I know that you are upset about this. Wouldn't you like to be on the team that helps save him?" Sakura looked up, hurt apparent in her eyes. "If nothing else, it will be something that you can hang over his head for the rest of this life." Sakura felt a small smile tug at the edge of her mouth. "Maybe even get him to go out with you, as a way to thank you." She blushed as there was no denying the smile now.

"Arigato."

!#$&()+

"Is that the last of them Tsunade-sama?" Techno asked as the fifth Hokage poked her head in the door.

"Hai. Do you need some time to decide on your team? I could . . ."

"No. I have my team." 'I had them picked out before the interviews. I just wanted them to be picked in front of their peers.' Techno stood and walked over to the door. He and Tsunade once again entered the room full of genin, most of which were chatting about various things, including who was going to get picked.

The group quieted down as the two figures walked up to address the genin.

"After reviewing all of your skills, and your files, I have made my decisions about who will be accompanying me. I won't beat around the bush. Brawler, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto jumped up laughing, and pointing a finger at everyone else in the room. "I was picked over all of you! I am the best! Nothing less for the future Hokage!"

"We haven't left yet," Techno smirked.

"Huh?" Naruto looked toward the front of the room.

"Until we leave I can still change my mind. Don't make me." Naruto frowned. He didn't like it when anyone challenged him and won, let alone twice, but for an A class mission he decided to suck up his pride and sit down.

"As my problem solver I will be taking Haruno Sakura." Techno watched the pink haired girl as he said this. He saw her shoot a smile at a scowling blond haired girl behind her. Techno smirked again.

"Finally, as my scout, I choose Hyuuga Hinata."

Author's notes: All right. Who didn't see this team coming? Come on it's a NaruHina and SasuSaku fic. If this chapter was a little boring I'm sorry. This was more of a set up chapter than anything else. The next chapter I'm really going to have fun with. I felt that near the end of this chapter I went a little Techno heavy, but it was kind of hard to bridge the middle of this chapter to the beginning of the next. Techno will play a major role in the next chapter, so it will be Techno heavy, but it will also be somewhat Hinata heavy. Until next time.

"_Death is but a door. Time is but a window. I'll be back."_

_Ray Stanz, Quoting Vego, the Carpathian (Ghostbusters II)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Defiance

A murmur went up from the crowd, as all eyes turned to the heir of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata sunk deeper into her chair trying to turn invisible. She would have too, if only Kurani had taught her the correct hand seals. None of the genin could understand it. Of those who had requested the position of scout, it was thought that Shino with his bugs, or Neji with _his_ Byakagan would be the one chosen, since they both had fared well in the recent chunin exams.

"My team stay, the rest of you may leave." As soon as the last genin walked out the door Techno motioned for the three to come down to the front. The three made there way down until they were all in front of him.

"You guys are going to be gone for a while, so I would recommend packing as soon as you get home."

"How long is 'a while?'" Sakura inquired.

"'A while' is however long it takes us to accomplish our task. Figure a week, plan for a year."

"Huh?" came Naruto's reply.

Techno gave a slight chuckle. "Take what you need to survive for a year, but don't pack more stuff than you would take for a week long mission." He began to head toward the door. "Clothes, food, weapons. Make sure you have enough of everything. We leave at 11am from . . . that bridge you guys meet at."

"Oi, why aren't we leaving earlier?" Naruto shouted at the young man who was almost out the door.

"I don't wake up until around 10." And with that he was out the door.

Naruto looked blankly at the door, as did the other three. Naruto's hand made its way up to the back of his head, as his trademark grin formed across his face. "We have to work for someone that strange?"

"Naruto!" Sakura said sternly, getting ready to pound him.

"He may be a little strange," said Tsunade. "But his advice makes sense."

Naruto wasn't paying attention, but instead turned to his new third teammate. "Don't you think he's strange Hinata?"

The young Hyuuga blushed and began playing with her fingers. "A-ano."

"At least he didn't tell us to be there at 5 like Kakashi-sensei," he said.

"Ano . . ." Hinata looked at the three others there. They were all looking at her. She could feel her cheeks get redder. "G-gomen nasai," she said before quickly running from the room.

!#$&()+

Techno walked out of the academy. He had felt himself being watched since just before he left. He thought he knew who it was, but decided if he wanted to talk he could show himself. Not ten feet from the school he heard it.

"Techno-san."

"Hyuuga-san," Techno replied, turning to the long haired boy just to the right of the door. Neji had his eyes fixed on the young man before him.

"Why did you choose Hinata-sama? Of the two of us I am the stronger."

Techno huffed. "It was my decision. I made a decision on who I thought would work out best in the situation."

"While Hinata-sama is a member of the main house, she is barely half as strong as myself, as are her skills with her Byakagan. I humbly ask you to reconsider."

Techno cocked an eyebrow at the boy. They had not been talking long, but he was already beginning to wear on Techno's nerves. "Humbly? Hyuuga-san you are anything but humble. What right do you have to question my decision?"

"I was thinking only of the mission," Neji replied.

"Bull shit. You were thinking only of yourself and you know it. You want to know why I didn't choose you, plain and simple? You're a dick." Neji flinched. His Byakkagan could give him a lot of insight, but he was not expecting that. "Hinata-san isn't cocky. You may have more skill, but you have become so conceited that you only see improving on one path. I would rather have someone who has the ability to see the many roads ahead even if she is too afraid to chose one. Because you blindly improve on one path with a great deal of success you have become arrogant, and you don't let anyone forget it. She is simply more pleasant to have around, and I would take her over you any day of the week. Are we done?"

To the untrained eye the words seemed to have no effect, as Neji just stared at him, but to those who knew about truly insulting remarks and the reaction that it brings, that look said more than any words could. Both boys stood still for a full minute, just staring at each other. Then silently Neji was jumped away; across the rooftops.

Techno once again began walking. He didn't really know where he was going, and had been walking for ten minutes looking for some kind of hotel, however not being able to read any of the signs made it a little hard. Plus, with all the excitement he had yet to get a room anywhere. Suddenly a thought hit the young man. 'I couldn't get one anyway. Unless Konoha takes American currency.' He chuckled to himself. 'Guess I'll have to talk to Tsunade again and see if there is something she could do. Now where was her office?' He activated his glasses and a map formed on the lenses.

"Ano . . ." He had barely heard the small voice, but shut off his glasses. Behind him stood Hinata, playing with her fingers. He smiled down at her.

"Hello Hyuuga-san."

"Ano . . . T-Techno-sama," the shy girl started. Techno held up a hand stopping her.

"You know what, just use kun. We are all going to be working together and I would rather work with equals than subordinates." Hinata was a little shocked by the statement. It wasn't often that anyone who was so much older than her, so readily jumped from sama to kun.

"T-Techno-k-kun," a light blush formed over Hinata's face. "Ano . . . Why did you pick me?"

A smirk formed on Techno's face as he chuckled. "What, did Neji get to you or something? He came up asking the same thing." Hinata looked confused. "Listen I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I made what I believe is the best choice for this mission. What is the matter, you don't want to go on the mission?"

"That's not it." The young girl was quick to stop him there. A blush crept over her face as she realized her outburst. The blush deepened and she began playing with her fingers, as she thought about why she had done it.

"Ano . . . My father . . ." She was trying to save face so Techno decided to play along. Especially since this was most likely going to be a problem.

"You don't think he would approve of this mission," Techno finished. She nodded. "Let me talk to him. I have been known to get people to move in the direction I want them to. Which way to your house?"

!#$&()+

"Hmm, what I need for one year," Naruto was rooting through his cupboards. "365 packs of ramen. This should be just enough, if I cut back to one per day."

!#$&()+

"It is an honor to have you in our home, Techno-san." Hiashi sat on a slightly raised area in the meeting room. Hinata began to walk towards her father, to take her spot beside him, but Techno put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"We are both here to address your father, Hinata-chan. You belong on this side," he whispered. Both sat down before the man earning an inquiring look from Hiashi. "Hiashi-san, I shall be brief. I am taking a group of three genin on an A rank mission. Hinata-chan," Hiashi raised an eyebrow at the use of "chan" but immediately went back. "Is one of the genin I will be taking." The two men stared at each other, both without expression.

"No, she is not." Hiashi's face was stern.

"Yes, she is," Techno stated nonchalantly. The leader of the Hyuuga was a bit taken back by the simple remark. The young man had extensive experience in childish and illogical arguments, while the head of the Hyuuga had little to no experience even with his own children.

"I will not allow her to accept this mission." Techno looked down at the girl with her head bowed, then back at the Hyuuga head.

"Yes, you will."

"She is not strong enough to undertake an A rank mission." Hiashi was getting angry.

"Yes, she is." The older man was now red in the face, but before he could say anything Techno spoke again. "She has a name."

"What?"

"You keep referring to Hinata-chan as 'her' or 'she.' Whether you acknowledge the fact that she is both an individual and your daughter, or not, she still has a name."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "She does not deserve one."

This time it was Techno's eyes that narrowed. Saying that one did not deserve their own name was low. He could almost feel the sadness within Hinata. It had not been all that long ago that he had been berated by those older than himself, though never a parent. This was, however, no time for anger. There was still maneuvering to do. "It seems to me that it is you who is the failure."

"How dare you!" the shot came back, but Techno hadn't stopped talking.

"If you believe that Hinata-chan is not strong it is your fault since you didn't teach her. As a father you are supposed to teach your children and make sure they are strong. If she is not strong, than you did not do your job. You are the failure, not her."

The entire room was silent. Nobody moved. For Hiashi, it was out of anger. For Hinata, it was out of fear. For Techno, it was simply waiting to gauge Hiashi's reaction.

"If you think it is so easy to teach this failure of a child, then you teach her."

Techno turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, you heard him. As your teacher I think we should continue your training on our journey. Go pack."

"A-ano." Both men turned to look at the young girl. With Hiashi it was more of a glare than a simple look. "A-arigato."

Her father's glare only got colder. "Leave my presence." The young girl hung her head and started to stand.

"I will be back for you tomorrow morning. Be ready at 10 till 11." Hinata nodded and left the room. As soon as she was gone Techno turned back to the head of the Hyuuga. "You have my word that she will return alive, unharmed, and stronger."

Without a word Hiashi stood up. He walked past the young man, still seated on the floor. He was one step from the door, when he finally said something. "You are no longer welcome here. If you value your life you will not show your face around in this house again. Try and fetch her now."

Author's Notes: This was one of my favorite chapters. I liked writing the scene against Hinata's father. Just so that nobody thinks that Techno's behavior is one time thing to fit the situation (like most Mary Sue's do), I would like to say that he has had a long history of speaking his mind and defying authorities right to their faces or by simple manipulation. He is a strategist, but no where near Shikamaru's level (few are). All knowledge, strength, and experience have come from the table top game he was created for, message board battles or the story afterwards.

I am trying to tone down his part now, as he played a rather large part in this last chapter. This shouldn't be too hard after they get to the first dimension, and he explains about where they are and why. The first place they are traveling is Lunar, from the PSX game Lunar: Eternal Blue Complete. All that needs to be will be explained. Until next time.

Please review people, last chapter got no love. Also if anyone is up for a challenge, check out the author's notes of Konoha Legends.

"_Humans possess the remarkable ability to rise up in adversity and overcome obstacles to make the future bright for their offspring."_

_Luna (Lunar EBC)_


End file.
